


Attention

by GhostOpera



Category: MatPat - Fandom, NateWantsToBattle - Fandom, Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Matthew Really Wants Attention, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/GhostOpera
Summary: I literally woke up in the middle of night and wrote this. It's based off of the Attention cover with Cristina that Nate posted.





	Attention

Nate had just finished packing up the rest of Matt’s things, sealing the box of memories before putting it in the back of his closet. Nearly everything they had been through together was in that box, but of course, every good thing had to end. 

 

He collapsed down on the couch and grabbed his phone, frowning when he saw he had a few texts from Andrew. He cocked an eyebrow and opened the conversation labelled ‘AndrewPony’ and frowned as he began reading the texts, a bit of anger beginning to surge through him.

 

‘Hey, man, are you alright? Word gets around pretty quickly around here that you and Matthew broke up. If you need anything let me know!’ - AndrewPony 19:11

 

‘Nate? Matthew just called me and told me that you were abusing him? I know that’s not true, but why would he say that?’ - AndrewPony 22:35

 

‘You should probably talk to Matthew. He’s talking some major shit about you. Why is he being such a dick about this? It seems very immature of him to do.’ 00:09

 

‘Get over here ASAP. Matthew is here. He’s really fired up over nothing. I’m trying to resist the urge to punch him in the nose. You need to talk to him. I was having a party and he showed up uninvited.’ 02:27

 

Nate gripped his phone tightly, fighting the urge to throw it across the room. Why did Matt always do this? Whenever he got mad he would throw a fit like a toddler. When Nate wouldn’t pay enough attention to him, Matt would stomp his feet around and pout about it until he was the centre of his boyfriend’s attention. That was one of the main reasons they broke up. Matthew was  _ way too high maintenance.  _

 

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, practically running to Andy’s apartment. He used the key Andy had given him to get in, looking around when he opened the door. Through the numerous people and strobing lights, he could see Matt, knocking back shots and flirting with a few other guys. “Matthew!” he called out, his arms crossed. When his ex turned to look at him, Nate motioned him over, already slightly annoyed.

 

He huffed when Matt stumbled over, wasting no time to drag him back into an empty room, “What the hell is wrong with you?” he growled, pushing Matt against the wall.

 

“What do you mean, Nathan?” Matt slurred, looking up at his ex with a smirk.

 

“I mean, why the fuck are you telling people that I abused you? Why are you starting drama for nothing? Do you just not want me with anyone else, is that it? I  _ know  _ you want all of the attention, you eat that up. Is that why you showed up here? Because you know I’d either be here or get here when I found out?” Nate stood firmly a few inches away from Matt, waiting for his response. 

 

All he got, however, was Matt backing him against the wall and pulling him into a kiss, “You know that’s all I ever wanted, Nate..” Matt whispered, alcohol present on his breath, “I just want you to be with me and know that I’m here.. You never pay enough attention to me. Is that why you broke up with me? Because you knew you couldn’t keep paying attention to me? Or is it because there’s someone else?” He smirked, running his hands up Nate’s thighs and torso, knowing how much it made him melt, “Hmm? Just tell me the truth. If you can~"

 

Nate closed his eyes, instinctively tipping his head back as his ex began to nip at his neck, “Matthew..” he breathed, gripping the other’s hips and half heartedly trying to push him away. “God, what are you doing to me?” he panted, moving to pull Matt into a heated kiss.

 

“What did you expect?” Matthew purred, pulling away to bite at Nate’s lower lip, “I know you still love me.. And I’m going to make sure you don’t get over me easily. Not after what you did to me.” He grabbed Nate through his jeans and smirked, “You know you love me.”

 

“Matt!” Nate cried, shoving the other man away and holding his arm out to keep him from coming closer, “You’re not coming home with me tonight. You need to go home and go to bed. I’ll have someone take you home when the party is over, okay? I’m not doing it.”

 

“You’re such an asshole!” Matt whined, stomping his feet once again, “You don’t even care about me!”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Not anymore. All you want is attention. You can’t stand not being the centre of attention, and I’m tired of it. Get it through your head that we’re done. If you keep talking shit about me that isn’t true, we’re going to have a major problem. Got it?” With that, Nate shoved Matt back more so he could get to the door, yanking it open and making a B-line for the front door. He didn’t bother saying goodbye to Andrew or anyone else. He just wanted to get out of there. How many people did he have to text now and set things right? He knew Matt wouldn’t quit making shit up about their relationship, but he had his number - everyone did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash.


End file.
